


Black Honey

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Series: Petit a petit, l’oiseau fait son nid [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: The sequel to Screams of Agony. Explanations, healing, love and pain.





	Black Honey

**Author's Note:**

> It's NaNoWriMo and I'm DYING
> 
> Also the title is actually completely random because I don't know how to title

 “Well, the good news is there are no spinal cord injuries,” the doctor spoke, not lifting her eyes from the chart she was holding.

 

 “Oh thank god,” Holtzmann sighed.

 “If that counts as good news these days I don’t wanna know what the bad news are,” Abby mumbled under her breath.

 “Shut up, Abby,” the engineer snapped, “sorry, I didn’t mean to, I-”

 “It’s okay, Holtz. We’re all under a lot of pressure, I get it,” Abby shook off the apologies, “I’m just so sick of this. I wish it would be over sooner,”

 “We all do. Sometimes I wish I could just wake up and-” she was cut off by a meaningful cough, the doctor indicating she was not finished speaking.

 

 “I understand it is a trying time, seeing a loved one like this is not easy but I’m asking you to realize that I’ve got several other patients waiting to be treated and it would be very helpful of you to let me finish speaking. As I was saying, she doesn’t have any spinal injuries, which, considering everything, is a miracle. The patient does, however, have several concussions and we’re not sure yet how that will affect her brain activity in the future. There are several fractures in the rib cage but she’s lucky enough to not have a collapsed lung. Among other things she’s also got a fractured clavicle and humerus, or to put it more simply, a broken collarbone and arm. When she wakes up this will require a cast as treatment-”

 

 “Hold on, did you say when?” Abby interrupted. “Yesterday you said if.”

 

 Dr. Cortez nodded, “I was getting to that. The MRI scan and several other factors the patient has been displaying have led us to believe she will most likely wake up over the course of the following days. Now, I want you to know that it might happen instantly but it might also take a while for her to fully regain consciousness and she will need someone to be there at all times to avoid injuring herself. When the patient wakes up she will most likely be confused and scared, the support of a loved one is vital.” She slid the chart between her arm and torso, looking directly at the two women in front of her.

 

 Holtz looked ready to jump out of a window for joy and Abby, though she’d never admit it, was fully on the verge of tears. They weren’t quite sure whether to hug each other or Dr. Cortez or an IV so, midst all that confusion, they somehow managed to not hug anyone. At first they didn’t even smile, their eyes just filled with a spark of glee and there was that indescribable tingly feeling of euphoria in their lungs.

 

 “Thank you,” Holtzmann managed to say, the tears in her eyes clearly showing in her voice. Dr. Cortez nodded.

 

 “Despite that, she is still severely malnourished. When she arrived the patient was also extremely dehydrated but we have managed to replace the lost fluids and reestablish the balance of vital minerals in her body. She’d lost approximately 30% of her total blood volume when she got here but thanks to the generosity of blood donors and our staff’s quick action she should not suffer any lasting damage. A lot of the skin tissue is scarred and I’m afraid multiple of these injuries are permanent but should heal to the point of causing no pain in the future,” Dr. Cortez added, visibly being in a hurry, “that should be all, if you have any further questions, I’m sure the nurse will help you. I do apologize but I really have to go now,” she said before speed-walking away.

 

 Abby and Holtz stared after her for a while, not saying a word.

 “I can’t believe they wouldn’t let me see her earlier,” Holtzmann whined, clearly upset about everything she’d missed out on during these two days.

 

 “You’re lucky they let you out so soon. For a moment I thought I’d never see you again,” Abby said with a scolding tone.

 “Yeah, I thought the same,” Holtz mumbled in response. Before Abby had time to ask any questions she continued, “But you did. And you also saw Erin alive thanks to the fact I went down there,”

 “I never thought I’d say this but we should’ve involved the police sooner,” Abby ran a hand through her hair.

 “Yeah, best surprise party I’ve ever been thrown by the way. You don’t get to climb out of the ground to a bunch of cops every day,” Holtzmann chuckled. A moment later the grin faded from her face and the laughter left her voice, “Have you heard anything about the-”

 “About the two? No, not yet. I pulled some strings, they’re holding off the interrogations for a few days. I thought Erin might want to… hear for herself, why they did what they did, how they did, whatever. Morally… objectionable but I had a feeling it might bother her, not knowing.”

 “You did that? Abigail L. Yates, what kind of strings do you have to pull…? I didn’t even know you had those types of connections,”

 

 “That’s because I don’t use them unless I really need to. Look, I know you love her but Holtz, I do, too. She’s my best friend, and I know that’s different from the arrangement between you two but…”

 

 “I get it. In all honesty, I don’t even know what the _establishment,”_ she said, doing air quotes, “between the two of us is. It was definitely going somewhere before and… it was going well but then all this happened and now… I don’t even know what to say to her when she wakes up. How the hell am I supposed to know what’s going to happen to us? I don’t think I even know who she is anymore, and I don’t think she knows who I am. She knows Holtzmann not… Jillian. Hell, even I don’t know who I am at this point. I don’t know her, I don’t know me, how am I supposed to know what we are to each other?” Holtzmann sighed.

 

 Abby put an arm around her friend and let her rest her head on her shoulder.

 

 “It’s okay. You don’t always have to know everything,” she said in a maternal way as Holtzmann closed her eyes and nodded against her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the feedback vomp


End file.
